Dragonball V
by supertitan
Summary: This my own original story with some of the DBZ characters. It will likely have over 100 chapters, but will probaly only have about 1000 words each plz R+R


Saga Name: Warrior Episode/Chapter Number: 1 Episode/Chapter Name: Rivals  
  
A cold breeze blew through the trees of the forest surrounding Mt. Porun, but the warriors facing each other didn't seem to notice. The light of the moon shone through the trees allowing you just to see some detail of the warriors. One of the warriors was taller, but looked less human then his opponent. He had green skin and pointy ears that made you think of the aliens that were suppose to live on Mars. He wore a black gi, with pointy shoes, a cape and a turban.  
  
His opponent, however, was very different. He looked only to be about 10 or so and had jet-black hair that stood up with piercing navy blue eyes. He was wearing a black gi (like the one Gohan wore in Great Saiyaman Saga), with an orange cloak. Lifting up the bottom of his cloak was a fury brown monkey's tail, which continued to sway from side to side. For about an hour they just stood there glaring at each other. Then the boy spoke. "What are you doing here Piccolo. This is my mountain and your not suppose to be here. After all, you seem to blow up anything you look at with your ugly face."  
  
"You know what I want Ashurii, I want to fight like always. I want to prove to you that I am stronger then you," said his foe.  
  
"Every time we fight you keep saying that and every time I win. When will you give up," asked Ashurii.  
  
"I will never give up, not until I defeat you and when I do you won't be able to beat me again," spat Piccolo.  
  
Ashurii rolled his eyes as he threw off his cloak and dropped into a fight stance. Piccolo also took off his cape and turban and dropped into a fighting stance. " Ladies first," Ashurii dared.  
  
Piccolo, ignoring Ashurii's taunt, charged forward towards his opponent. He launched a kick to Ashurii's head but the young warrior caught the kick in time and threw Piccolo back a few ft. Just as Piccolo was about to land, he flipped over landing on his feet. Unfortunately his back was turned, which allowed an opening for Ashurii. "Ma. Sen. Ko. HAAAAAAA," yelled Ashurii launching the orange blast [1].  
  
The powerful ki blast hit Piccolo with its full force causing a large explosion. When the smoke had cleared, it showed Piccolo with his arms up in a defensive position. Piccolo put his arms down only to get hammered in the face by Ashurii's fist knocking him back a bit. Ashurii was about to sweep Piccolo off his feet, but Piccolo quickly jumped up and pummelled his opponent with ki blasts, knocking him hard into a tree. Ashurii quickly got up. He looked at Piccolo with great hatred. He then with his left hand grabbed his right wrist and pointed his top two fingers at his rival. "Yugotama. OKI," yelled Ashurii [2].  
  
From his fingers, he emitted a light green comet. Before Piccolo could react it came rushing at him with such speed that he couldn't block it. It came right at him and blew up in his face. Piccolo's face was a mess because of the blast. Piccolo got back into focus, but Ashurii was already coming for him. Ashurii started assaulting him with every close range attack he knew [3]. Piccolo quickly backhanded him in the face sending him flying towards a tree. Ashurii got his balance back and bounced off the tree. "Clever Piccolo, real clever. But your not the only one who has a few tricks up his sleeve. Solar FLARE," yelled Ashurii.  
  
Piccolo screamed as his he tried in vain to block the blinding light. Ashurii smirked. He then stuck out his hand forward spreading out each finger. He stood there for a few seconds before saying. "This time Piccolo, I won't have mercy on you. Just remember that you brought this upon your self. Ba re mi. SAAAAAAAAAN," yelled Ashurii, emitting a dark blue blast from his hand [4].  
  
The powerful blast exploded, creating tons of smoke and dust. Ashurii continued to smirk. When the dust cleared his smirk disappeared. Piccolo was gone. 'That's strange. Piccolo shouldn't be able to move like that in his condition' thought Ashurii. "Your quit fast Ashurii, but not fast enough," said an unfamiliar voice behind him.  
  
Ashurii spun around. What he saw was quite surprising. He saw a fit old man carrying an unconscious Piccolo. "Who the hell are you," asked Ashurii.  
  
"My name is Kari," said the old man. "I am the Martial Arts Champion of the world."  
  
"Yeah, so," said Ashurii crossing his arms.  
  
"I'm here because I was sent by Ganasa the Guardian of the Earth. He has requested you and Piccolo, to join with the Z-Warriors and protect the planet Earth."  
  
"And why would I do that."  
  
"Are you born of Earth," asked Kari.  
  
"No. I'm a saiyan from the planet Vegeta. I'm not sure why I'm here. I just woke up seven years ago in a cave in this mountain. Only knowing who and what I was," explained Ashurii.  
  
"So don't you think it's time you paid rent. The Earth has given you shelter, food and water. All you need to survive. Don't you think you owe her something," said Kari.  
  
Ashurii thought. Piccolo stirred for a bit, but went back to his unconscious stat. "You know what, old man. You've got a point. Fine I'll come along, but don't expect me to work with Piccolo or anyone else for that matter. I. Work. Alone."  
  
"Even if it means life or death," questioned Kari.  
  
Ashurii just growled, giving the old warrior the answer he was working for. "Come on then, we must leave right away," said Kari flying away with Piccolo in his arms.  
  
Ashurii stood there for a minute. 'What have I got my self into now' thought Ashurii. He just shrugged and flew off after Kari.  
  
To be continued  
  
1=I'm not sure what colour Masenko is but its my story and it will be whatever colour I want it to be.  
  
2=Yugotama Oki/The Shot Gun Blast; you use your writing hand to grasp your other hand and you point your index and rude (that's the only name I have for it) fingers of your other hand and yell out 'Yugotama. OKI' which fires a light green comet. Its good because you just need to say 'OKI' to fire another blast. If you part your hands from each other, however, you have to say 'Yugotama. OKI' again  
  
3=In case you don't know what close range means, it means basically punches and kicks and any other kind of physical attack.  
  
4=Baremisan/Ashurii's Kamehameha; this is Ashurii's greatest attack. You hold your hand forward (doesn't matter which one) and spread each finger. It shots a navy blue beam kinda like the colour of his eyes with a comet head. 


End file.
